


Hello, nice to meet you

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, M/M, mark is the best big brother i will repeat this forever, mimi is the cutest little terror, yong is a calm baby probably listens to long flight all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: When he first saw the twins, at the surgery room, he was amazed. Watching as the people around them worked, high pitched cries echoing through the room, he was mesmerized.





	Hello, nice to meet you

Jaehyun can't remember the last time they slept properly. He knew they were tired, so tired, but everything vanished when they looked at those tiny, little faces, who reminded them so much of themselves.

Prince Parasite was quiet, mostly. Only letting out bothered, sad cries when he needed to eat, be held or to have his diaper changed. Just like his name, he was harmony and peace. 

Yonghwa was quite attached to Taeyong, and it was one of Jaehyun's favorite pastimes to watch as the baby blinked his huge, sparkly eyes at Taeyong. 

It was just beautiful how the two would stay quietly looking at each other, silently communicating. 

Princess Parasite, though. That little one was a hurricane. She refused to sleep, and when she couldn't stay awake anymore, cried everytime Jaehyun or Taeyong tried to put her on her crib. 

More like screamed. Miyoung had a very healthy set of lungs, ready to use them at her favor and against her parents' peace. 

He's so glad the twins have separate rooms, because the shrill cries of the baby would definitely wake up her brother. 

Mimi looked very much like Taeyong. From the eyes, to the nose and mouth, a loyal copy of the older man. Just like he had secretly wished. She was as attached to Jaehyun as the little boy was to Taeyong, but without the staring quietly part. 

Jaehyun was sure she was trying to communicate with him, always letting out noises and trying to touch his face, tiny, soft hands reaching out to him as she squeaked. This one would definitely be a social butterfly.

At the moment, Taeyong and Jaehyun were on their bed, the smaller man softly snoring against the pillow. Oh, he was tired. Definitely way more tired than Jaehyun, who didn't have to nap sitting while a baby (or two) tried to feed from him for the whole night. 

It was probably 6 am and, of course, Miyoung was awake, eagerly drinking the milk from the bottle, staring at him. 

"Why are you looking at daddy like this, mmh? Is it good? It's not as good as papa's but it's the only one I can make for you, princess" he whispered, the corners of his lips curling up when the baby moved her legs and crinkled her eyes at him. 

She was a charmer, already trying to smile. 

Resting against the headboard, he closed his eyes, sighing tiredly. 

When he first saw the twins, at the surgery room, he was amazed. Watching as the people around them worked, high pitched cries echoing through the room, he was mesmerized. 

Miyoung came out first, crying loudly as her lungs worked hard to adjust to the new atmosphere. Jaehyun definitely understood her situation, he'd be pretty upset too if he had to come out from such a warm, comfortable place. 

Yonghwa didn't cry at first and that worried both of them. The little boy was quickly moved to another place, people working on him as the other professionals started the procedure to make sure everything was okay with Taeyong to stitch him up.

"Jaehyun, where is my baby?" Taeyong asked him, eyes worried and almost a angry, just like when Dr. Song or anyone else tried to come too close to his belly. 

Eyes shifting between his boyfriend and the place where they were still with Yonghwa, he stammered. "J-Just wait a minute, they will come back soon."

Tired, Taeyong nodded, dark hair plastered on his face. "Watch them. All the time. You hear me?"

"Yes, love, don't worry" Jaehyun smiled, trying not to panic at how the seconds were passing and he still couldn't hold his daughter or hear the little boy cry. 

"I love you" Taeyong whispered, eyes filled with adoration. That was enough to make him break down, crying as silently as he could, whispering the same words back. 

Shaking his head fondly, Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Crybaby." 

Sniffling, he pouted, closing his eyes in relief when a second wailing was heard. 

The best moment of being in the hospital with the newborns was, of course, holding them for the first time. 

The first one that was carried by Jaehyun was Yonghwa, Taeyong already holding Miyoung as she slept. 

Staring at the tiny baby, he muttered. "Hi. Do you recognize daddy's voice?" 

The baby, of course, didn't reply, but the way he shifted slightly and tried to open his eyes was enough to make Jaehyun cry again, earning a laugh from Taeyong. 

"You are going to drown our children in your tears" he teased, blowing Jaehyun a kiss when the man frowned at him. 

The second best moment was when Mark saw the twins for the first time, blinking in disbelief as he eyed the newborns. 

"Holy shit, they are so tiny!" he exclaimed, getting closer to see them for the first time. 

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Taeyong clicked his tongue. "Language, young man!" His eyes were playful, however, watching as the boy stared in amazement at the twins. 

"What do you think? Did we do a good job?" Jaehyun joked, nudging the boy playfully. 

"Yeah, you two did a great job" Mark said, still staring at his siblings, not even noticing how Taeyong's eyes softened and Jaehyun tried not to cry his eyes out again. 

The days at the hospital weren't the most comfortable for the four of them, but Jaehyun definitely learned a lot about how he should take care of his children. 

He also fell more in love with Taeyong every single time the man breathed, moved, held the babies or fed them. It all looked beautiful to him. 

Not the hospital's food, though, that was disgusting. 

The baby monitor interrupted his (rare) moments of peace, as expected. 

Groaning, Taeyong put both of his hand on his face, rubbing it as if it was enough to wake him up. 

"Just stay with Mimi and I'll see what Yong needs, okay?" Taeyong nodded, muttering a 'thank you' before pressing a kiss on his lips, wincing when he sat up. 

"The stiches, ugh" he grumbled, cooing at the little girl now resting on his arms, laughing when she let go of the bottle, whining. 

"You're too smart, princess parasite!" Taeyong exclaimed, understanding that the baby was way more interested in 'real milk' than in the one her daddy made. 

"Betrayal! I thought you liked it!" Jaehyun whined, getting up from the bed and staring at them before going to see what the other baby needed. 

Making his way into the room, he was met with the best sight ever. So that's why Yonghwa wasn't crying anymore. 

"Let every creature go for broke and sing,  
let's hear it in the herd, on the wing! It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" 

That was too much for his heart. Oh, no, it really was too much for him. How cute it was that Mark was singing the same songs he used to sing for parasites, right now, to soothe the upset baby?

And it worked! Yonghwa was observing his older brother quietly, holding tightly in one small hand Mark's index finger. 

The teenage boy had his hair messed up in every direction possible, probably having heard the cries even before they did. 

"Minhyung, I'm sorry, did the cries wake you up?" Jaehyun asked, amused at how the boy got startled. 

Flushed, he scratched his neck, still looking at the baby who was keeping a tight grip on his finger. "Ah, it's fine! I need to get ready for school anyway." 

"Who's taking you to school? Do you want me to?" Jaehyun asked, sighing when the baby started crying again, most likely seeing a big bottle of milk instead of his daddy in front of him.

"It's okay, Hyuck's parents are giving me a ride...you should hurry up with the milk, though, he looks annoyed." 

Nodding, Jaehyun picked up the baby, being tired was slowing him down and Yong did not appreciate being held without food. 

"Can you hold him for a while? I just need to heat up the milk" he asked, thanking Minhyung at least a thousand times for helping him.

Rolling his eyes, Mark stretched his arms out, carefully holding his younger brother. He had learned how to hold babies while taking care of Hyuck's twin siblings, who were way more active than Yonghwa and Miyoung. 

Even though Miyoung was almost getting there. The baby girl was so different from Yonghwa that sometimes he couldn't believe that they were twins. 

"What is wrong? Is your daddy being mean? He's not giving you milk? Don't worry, your big brother will fight him! Yes, I will!" Mark cooed, Jaehyun scoffing in disbelief when the baby's cries reduced in volume. 

"How can you do this to your dad, Yong! I made you and stayed awake feeding you every two hours!" he wailed dramatically, quickly shaking the bottle, trying to dissolve the powder as fast as possible. Jaehyun didn't want his kid to hate him after all. 

"No food, no love, man. Hurry up his face is scrunching up in distress again" Mark said, trying to distract the baby with random sounds. 

Pouring a little on the back of his hand, Jaehyun took the baby from Mark's arms, feeding Yonghwa before he could look at him sadly, lips trembling just like Taeyong's when he wanted sweets. 

"Minhyung, thank you but you really need to hurry up and get ready. I'll feed him and then make breakfast, what do you want to eat?" he questioned, thinking of going to his room and feeding the boy while sitting down. Maybe he would be able to rest for a few minutes. 

Shaking his head, Minhyung waved a hand at him dismissively. "Don't worry, I can eat some cereal" the boy shrugged, already at the door, "I'll get ready now, bye!" 

Smiling, Jaehyun watched as Yonghwa drank the milk, the only noise in the room coming from the sucking, trying his best to drink as fast as possible. Typical. 

"Calm down, the milk won't run away or disappear" he scolded jokingly, entering the other room, trying not to laugh at the sight of Taeyong sleeping with the baby on top of his chest, also asleep.

"I'm not sleeping" Taeyong said, cracking one eye open. "I want to put Mimi in her crib but I know that she'll bawl her eyes out." 

Sitting down next to his boyfriend, he used his free hand to caress the man's hair. "Come on, you stay with Yong and I'll hold Mimi. He's almost finishing the bottle, take a nap after he's done."

Pouting, Taeyong stared at him, almost looking guilty. "But you didn't sleep at all, love. I already napped a few times, it's not fair."

"It's fine, when you wake up I'll sleep for a few hours. Johnny said he was coming to help, too."

Since the man worked from home and had a more flexible schedule, he offered to help them with the twins for the day. A real savior. 

Trading babies, they looked at each other. 

"We have a big storm coming, don't we?" Taeyong asked, giving him a playful smile, eyes crinkling.

"Of course we do, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to Mimi and Yong! 
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
